


Safety in Numbers

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek woke up to the smell of wolfsbane in his nose. It’s not a surprise to him.





	Safety in Numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



Derek woke up to the smell of wolfsbane in his nose. It’s not a surprise to him, unfortunately. Somehow, out of everyone in Beacon Hills, he’s pretty sure he’s the one who always gets captured. It’s a bit of a problem. He tried to move his hands, but they’re chained to the wall. 

He scans his surroundings with a wary eye, trying to remember what happened to him.

* * *

_“ Derek, wait up for a minute. We need to talk.” Scott said, his eyes flashing red. They were at the weekly pack meeting at the McCall house Boyd, Erica, Lydia and Isaac had already left, so it was only Peter, Stiles, Scott and Derek still inside._

_Peter raised his eyebrow at them, his blue eyes flicking between the two. “Is there a problem we should be aware of?” He asked smoothly, his arm going around Stiles’ waist. Stiles seemed on alert as well, his body tensed._

_“Nothing that concerns you, Peter. This is between Derek and I.” Scott snapped, aggression leaking into his tone. Stiles pursed his lips, obviously about to snap back, but Derek shook his head, warning him against it. With Scott already aggressive, Stiles jumping in wouldn’t help any._

_“It’s alright.” He said softly, unwilling to let Peter and Stiles get snapped at for him. “I’ll meet you both at the loft later?” He asked, and Peter nodded, clearly hesitating to leave Derek alone with the angry alpha. Stiles seemed unwilling to leave too, his unhappiness clear on his face._  
  
_“Go.” Scott snapped, alpha command clear in his voice. Derek cringed at the force behind it, and Stiles pulled Peter out of the room, his honey-brown eyes like ice. The alpha command felt like a hammer in the head, and Scott used it constantly, especially on the Hales._

_Scott waited until they couldn’t hear their heartbeats anymore, then turned to Derek with a sigh. “I’m disappointed with you, Derek.” He said, running a hand through his hair. Derek flinched, his heart sinking down to his stomach. What did he do now?_  
  
_“I know you’ve been challenging my place as alpha.” Scott said. Derek shook his head and opened his mouth to defend himself, but Scott raised his hand to stall him. “I didn’t want to do this, but you leave me no choice. I can’t have a beta in my pack who questions my decisions.” Without pause, he continued, “Derek Hale, you are no longer a part of the McCall pack. You are stripped from your beta position. If you become an omega, the pack will hunt you down. Leave our territory.”_  
  
_The alpha command was too strong to fight, and with a whine, Derek could feel the pack bonds snapping. His tie to everyone, broken as easily as a thread. He stumbled out of the McCall house, his heart racing. The alpha had told him to leave his territory, and without a pack, Derek was forced to accept his decision._  
  
_He shifted into his full-wolf and started running out of Beacon Hills, howling his loss to the sky._

* * *

~~~~Derek cringed while remembering the events of last week. He had kept running, unable to stop when the hunters had caught him. The command had made him sloppy, practically unable to defend himself. Really, it was only a matter of time before he got caught. The doors to the warehouse swung open, and a hunter walked in.  
  
“Aw, look at the poor puppy. All alone.” The hunter cooed at him, jabbing him in the stomach with the butt of their rifle. Derek let out a pained breath but didn’t say anything, his head hanging.  
  
Honestly, it was the best solution. The hunters would kill him before he became feral, before he took any innocent lives. It was for the best. It wasn’t as if anyone would come for him either, since he had no pack. He had nothing to hang onto.  
  
The only thing he would regret would be leaving Stiles and Peter. They had been building something, slowly but surely. The foundations were set into place. They had always came to the loft, cuddled on the couch when watching a movie, ate dinner together, just started spending more time with each other. 

There had been heated looks and more touching than what was strictly platonic, but the possibility was now burned to ash.  
  
More than anything else, Derek figured, he would regret not being able to see where the three of them were heading towards. He regretted not being able to find out if they had really wanted him.  
  
A burst of electricity flowed through his veins, making his muscles jerk and his jaw clamp together in pain, unwilling to give the hunter the satisfaction of making him scream. The hunter backhanded him, sneering. “I’m sorry, was I boring you?”  
  
Derek just tensed, waiting for the next hit. 

 

* * *

A crash sounded from the outside, making the hunter step away from Derek. “Sonuvabitch.” he scowled, putting his cigarette out on Derek’s skin. The pain was something he could handle, but the smell of burning flesh had got to him, and the hunter knew it. “I’ll be right back, doggy.”

Derek didn’t reply, struggling to continue to breathe. He had multiple long, skinny cuts on his chest, lashes on his back from a whip coated in wolfsbane, and a headache from the electricity they kept using to shock him.  
  
Honestly, he just wished they would get it over with and kill him. Playing with their food was just rude.

He heard a yelp from outside and suddenly the doors burst open. He squinted, his eyes adjusting to the sudden light, only to sigh in relief as he saw who it was. 

Peter and Stiles had come for him. Peter had red eyes now, and Stiles’s magic was pulsing like a living being around him. He was finally safe.  
  
“Jesus, Derek, what have they done to you?” Stiles asked after taking him in, using his magic to unlock the chains.  
  
Derek dropped, expecting to hit the floor, but was caught by Peter.  
  
“Sweet pup. My poor boy.” Peter crooned, running his hand through Derek’s hair. Derek was unable to resist the kind touch and arched into it, closing his eyes in bliss.

“You - you came for me?” Derek asked quietly, shaking with relief. Stiles knelt down next to him and cupped his cheek, scent-marking him. “Of course we did. we always will.” Stiles said softly,  making Peter hum in agreement.  
  
“You’re ours, Derek. As soon as we found out what McCall did, we found an alpha and gutted him. You aren’t an omega. You’re a part of our pack. Unfortunately by the time we were done, the hunters caught you. But we found you.” Peter said firmly, making Derek sigh in relief as he felt the pack bonds snap into place. He barely felt it as they helped him get up on his feet and stagger out the door towards the jeep.

Derek allowed himself to drift away, confident that Peter and Stiles would take care of him. He finally had a place again, he belonged. He was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic posted on ao3! obviously it’s rushed and not too great, but it’s the thought that counts, yeah? dedicated to syriala, who posts amazing fics all the time! 
> 
> kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
